Snowwhite
Snowwhite is captain of her crew The Dwarves, and lady of the flag Notorious, on the Sage Ocean. Achievements and Accomplishments *Current captain of the crew The Dwarves *Current lady of the flag Notorious *Former princess of the flag Mind Games *Former princess of the flag Purple Haze *Former governor of Kasidim Island *Former princess of the flag Tea and Strumpets *Former senior officer in the crew Cannon Fodder *Former senior officer in the crew Ticklers *Former senior officer of the crew Death Wish, and lady of the flag Eternal Glory *Former senior officer and even captain for a short time of the crew Swashbucklers of Sage *Former princess of the flag Notorious Life of Snow Snowwhite started her pirate life on the Sage Ocean in early November 2005, and has never spent any serious time on any other ocean. Soon after starting on Sage, she joined the crew Swashbucklers of Sage as a greenie, and eventually moved up to the rank of senior officer and got the position of princess in Notorious. Snowwhite has a real passion for blockades, in a planning and a jobbing contact role, and has been known to spend endless hours floating blockade fleets. During her time with Notorious, she played a large part in the planning and execution of the Kasidim Island blockade, which she helped the flag secure. She was then voted in as governor. After being governor of Kasidim for 4 months, and feeling the need to escape from her crew and flag, which she had been with for over a year, Snowwhite joined the crew Death Wish, in the flag Eternal Glory, as a senior officer. She assisted Luigi and Eternal Glory in the flag's successful blockade of , as jobbing contact and ship-floater. After a period of time, Snowwhite swithched crews and joined her friend Panteraa, in his crew Ticklers, which was also in Eternal Glory. After a while in Eternal Glory, Panteraa decided to form his own flag, and moved the crew to his new flag, Tea and Strumpets. On January 2007, Snowwhite, once again, aided Luigi in his blockade plans, when Mushroom Kingdom was born again, and successfully defeated Notorious to gain control of Kasidim Island. Appointed as governor of Kasidim, Snowwhite regained governorship of her beloved island. After a brief return to Eternal Glory, as Senior Officer in the crew Cannon Fodder, Snowwhite decided to form her own crew, The Dwarves, on May 10, 2007. She always had a thing for short pirates... She eventually found her way back home, to Notorious, bringing her dwarves with her. With a sublime, ultimate rank in licking, Snowwhite tries to bring fun to the piratey lives of those around her. As jobbing contact in blockades, she has been known to keep everyone entertained and in good spirits. (Moo!). Snowwhite can either be found docktarting on the shores of , managing one of her many stalls, or pillaging with hearties. Injuries A passion for blockading has resulted in several injuries. In July 2006, at the blockade, Snowwhite received her first injury, a hook. She lost her leg at the blockade, several months later. Current Today she is captain in her crew, The Dwarves, and lady of Notorious on the Sage ocean.